The Devil Comes Back
by AStakeThroughMyHeart
Summary: At the beginning of 7th year, Harry wonders how different his final year at Hogwart's will be. He never expected for the cause of most of his problems to show up again. Rated M for violence and some mild language. HBP spoiler. RonHermione Read and Review.
1. The Devil Comes Back

_**Because of the closeness of the release of the seventh and final installment in the Harry Potter Series, I am writing a story that takes place in seventh year. Makes me kind of sad to know it'll all be coming to an end soon. But we'll still have our memories, and Of course, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**The Devil Comes Back**

As the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade, Harry Potter glanced around his compartment. He thought how different Hogwarts would be in his final year. Dumbledore was dead. There was no way Snape would be able to return to his teaching position. Half, maybe even the entire wizarding world was searching for him. He had ended the life of perhaps the greatest wizard of all time. Ron and Hermione were getting up from their seats next to Harry.

"Come on Ron," Hermione was saying with as much dignity as ever, "We've got to show the first years to the lake." Hermione had always shown a lot more enthusiasm in her prefect duties than Ron had.

Ron scowled. "Aw, it's our last year getting off the Hogwarts Express, Hermione! Can't we ride in the carriage up to the castle with Harry?" Hermione was not going to tolerate Ron's laziness this year.

"Of course not, Ron!" she thundered. "Especially this year, it's completely out of the question! With You-Know-Who on the loose, and Professor Dumbledore- well, you know. I'm sorry Ron, but we are prefects, and it is our duty to guide the first years to the lake."

Ron was afraid of Hermione when she was in a bad mood. "Fine," he mumbled. "For Merlin's sake, you didn't have to raise your voice. We'll see you at the feast, mate."

Hermione marched out of the compartment with Ron stumbling after her. After a silent moment, Harry got to his feet, gathered his luggage, and walked toward the exit of the train. He met up with Luna, Neville, and Ginny. They entered the carriage pulled by the dark looking creatures called Thestrals. Harry guessed that many of the Hogwarts students could see the Thestrals, and not just a handful, including Neville, Luna, and Harry. The only people who could see the Thestrals, were people who had seen death. After several Death Eaters had entered Hogwarts last year, many people, including Dumbledore, had been killed. The carriage came to a halt, and Harry, Neville, Luna, and Ginny stepped out of it.

Filch searched every student thoroughly before he admitted them into the castle. One Slytherin had been caught trying to smuggle in four dung bombs. After Harry had been searched, He made his way, with all of the other students, to the Great Hall for the sorting of the first years and the beginning of the year feast. Harry sat down the familiar Gryffindor House table. Ron and Hermione just walked in through the doors of the Great Hall.

"Oi! Ron! Hermione! Over here!" Harry bellowed. Ron pushed past a group of gossiping third years, and Hermione glared at him for his rudeness. She apologized to the girls, and sat down at the table next to Harry, knowing she shouldn't be too close to Ron when he is eating.

"Hi, Harry. Oh, it looks like we're just in time. Professor McGonagall is just about to speak, and the first years are all coming in now. Oh, they're so cute!"

"Were we ever really that small?" Ron asked. "I swear, they get smaller every year." Ron also had this little insight every year as well.

"Oh, Ron, why must you always be so rude?" Harry wasn't listening to Ron and Hermione's banter. He was looking at Hagrid. The Care of Magical Creatures teacher was looking quite upset. He had always loved and respected Dumbledore and now that he was gone, Hagrid must've felt awful.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said softly. "How are you?"

Hagrid looked up and stared at Harry for a moment with his warm and beady eyes. "Oh, hey there, Harry. I been better, but I'm alrigh'. 'Ow're you? I know Dumbledore was like a hero to ya. He was a hero ter all o' us, Harry." A little silent tear ran down from Hagrid's eye and got caught in his large beard. "Oh, I gotta get up ter the staff table. Seeya, Harry."

Harry watched Hagrid's bulky figure make its way up to the table where all the usual teacher's, minus two, usually sat. Professor McGonagall rose from the table and cleared her throat.

"Could I have everybody's attention, please?" She waited for the crowd to quiet down. It took a while longer than it usually did. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall did not have the same effect as Dumbledore had. When the hall had completely quieted, she began to speak. "Thank you. Now, all of you know this, but I will say it for the first years. It is my great displeasure to inform you that our former headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was killed at the closing of last year." A mist of whispers past through the room, but Professor McGonagall talked through it. "So, though nobody will ever be able to take the place of Professor Albus Dumbledore, I will be taking the job of headmistress this year. I will remain Gryffindor Head of House, and will still be teaching Transfiguration. Professor Slughorn will be Slytherin Head of House. However, since Professor Snape remains hidden, we do have a new teacher to take his place in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I would like to introduce Professor Tonks."

Harry looked up from the table so fast, he heard his neck crack. Tonks!? Tonks was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? Well, Tonks was an Auror, so she had to know a thing or two about defending yourself against a monster or Death Eater, or even Voldemort himself. Tonks looked serious at her spot at the staff table. Why had Harry not seen her sitting there? Well, perhaps it was because she was not wearing her usual spiked bright bubble gum pink hairdo. She wore a glimmering green dress cloak, and her hair was a deep red and down past her waist. She looked absolutely stunning. Most of the males in Gryffindor had drool dripping out of their gaping mouths. McGonagall got back to her speech.

"Now, let us get to the sorting of the first years." Professor Sprout carried the stool supporting the ancient Sorting Hat to the center of the stage. "Well, go ahead." The Sorting Hat leapt into his song as he did every year.

_Oh, the time of year has come again_

_For yet another group_

_Of innocent little first years_

_To be in the Hogwarts loop!_

_Our greatest headmaster yet,_

_His life came to an end._

_That's why the student's must stick together_

_This school must be a friend._

_Slytherin and Gryffindor_

_The worst of enemies_

_Must be alliances, so then_

_We shall be at ease_

_The Dark Lord wants to split apart_

_This grand academy._

_We must fight back__, repel his attack_

_Or else we'll crumble at his knees!_

"Now… Alventon, Sylvester." A shy looking boy with straight black hair and a rather large nose shuffled up to the Sorting Hat. The old, worn hat seemed to be saying something to Sylvester Alventon. Then, after a moment, _RAVENCLAW! _The entire Ravenclaw table clapped, cheered, shouted, and welcomed their new house member. "Angleium, Sarah." _HUFFLEPUFF! _More cheering from the Hufflepuff table. "Arsonion, Jeremy." _SLYTHERIN! _The only noise was from the table of Slytherins. "Azkatolion, Alexander." _GRYFFINDOR! _Alexander Azkatolion received the warmest welcome of all from the Gryffindors. The sorting ended after Emma Zarkozzi was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Now, everyone, please enjoy the feast!" McGonagall sat down in her large chair at the center of the staff table. Food appeared at the tables and everyone piled delectable looking food items onto their gold plates. Harry scooped himself a large helping of roasted potatoes and a slab of turkey. He heard a deep growling noise and instinctively glanced over at Ron.

The boy turned a bright shade of pink. "Yeah… it was my… umm, my stomach…" He started piling on some roast beef and took a large swig of his pumpkin juice. Hermione stared at him with a disgusted look. She stuck a fork into a steamed carrot from her vegetable stew and nibbled on it silently. After about a half hour, the food disappeared, and the desserts were put on the tables. It was Ron's favorite part of the meal, of course. Before you could say 'Chocolate Frog' Ron had inhaled half his bowl of pudding and was already searching for the Cinnamon Crumble Cake. Harry picked up a Pumpkin Pasty from a platter of delicious looking pastries, and bit into it before licking the icing off his lips. After everyone had had their fill of sweets, they all disappeared of the table, but not before Ron had snatched up a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. How did that boy stay in such shape? Even if he did play Quidditch, he should at least be as big as Hagrid by now. Professor McGonagall began to speak again.

"Well, I hope you've all enjoyed the feast. A couple of announcements: Anyone who wishes to try out for Quidditch this year, please give your name to your Head of House, and your Quidditch team captains will inform you when tryouts shall be. Also, with You-Know-Who out on the loose, and especially with the break-in of Death Eaters at the end of the term last year, I would prefer if everyone be with another student or teacher at all times. Whether it is in the hallways, the bathrooms, or in the common rooms, please have someone with you. Well, now that the feast is over, I bid you all a good night and a wonderful term here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Oh, Ro-on…," Hermione sang. "We've got to lead the first years to the common room." Hermione was just trying to get Ron as miserable as possible, now.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Fine, I'll see you back in the common room, mate. Come on you little rats- I mean adorable gifts from above…"

"Bye, guys," Harry muttered. He slowly rose from the bench he had been sitting on for the past few hours. His backside was sore from sitting down for so long, especially on such a hard surface. He was about to turn to go up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor common room, but something, or someone, had caught his eye. Standing up, proud and tall at the Slytherin table, was a boy with pale skin, and sleek silvery blond hair.

_**Well, there you have **__**it. Thanks again to my beta dracolover18**____**Obviously**____** there will be another chapter. Maybe even a third with enough inspiration (and reviews)! So just click that little blue button at the bottom left of your screen, and you could be the cause of a nice long story. And I thank you.**_


	2. A Violent Meeting

_**Chapter Two**_

Harry stared at the tall, pale figure standing at the opposite side of the Great Hall. He rubbed his eyes furiously in disbelief. No. No, this could not be happening. After all, this was the boy who had assisted in the killing of perhaps the greatest wizard in the history of the wizarding world. There was no way, absolutely no way whatsoever, that they could have returned to the scene of the crime. That only happens in bad murder/mystery novels that only idiots like Harry's Aunt Petunia read.

Yet, Draco Malfoy still stood proud at the head of the Slytherin table. As real as ever. And Harry hated him. He hated his eyes, his mouth, and his scrawny middle. Harry hated everything about him. How could Professor McGonagall allow Draco to return to Hogwarts? She knew he had meant to kill Dumbledore. Even if he hadn't done it himself, he was going to.

What would Harry do? He couldn't just ignore Malfoy like nothing had ever happened. He had plans for Draco. He'd make the boy suffer like he had made half the wizarding world suffer. Harry realized that he had stopped moving for a few solid minutes, and proceeded through the huge oak doors to the stairs heading up to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't take a step up the stairs, though. He was waiting for Malfoy.

Harry stood tall with a blank face in front of the stairs for a good half an hour, waiting for Draco to strut through the doors. He watched students pour out of the Great Hall in groups of twos, threes, fours, etc. He even saw Draco's cronies, Crabbe and Goyle stumble out of the hall, and they never left the jerk's side. Something told Harry that Draco wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

After an hour had passed, Harry decided that it was time to sneak a look into the Great Hall, to see what was keeping Draco. He opened the great, oak doors just a tiny crack, trying not to let off the loud _creak _the doors usually made when opened. Harry couldn't see much, but he heard plenty. It was just Malfoy and McGonagall left.

_"I am __being very understanding__ here, Mr. Malfoy. Do you know why?" _There was a long pause before Draco answered.

_"No, ma'am."_

_"Well, Mr. Malfoy, it is because I believe in second chances.__ But please, just tell me the truth," _McGonagall made a loud sniff. It was quite obvious that she was on the verge of tears. "_Did you murder Professor Dumbledore?"_ If Draco even dare lied, Harry was going to rip him limb from limb. There was another long pause.

_"Please, professor, define 'murder'." _Harry was going to kill him.

_"WHAT THE RUDDY HELL DO YOU MEAN 'DEFINE MURDER'? DIDYOU KILL HIM__? ARE YOU THE REASON HE'S DEAD?__ IS THAT ENOUGH DEFINITION FOR YOU MALFOY? __HMM?__ NOW, ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTION!"_

Draco's voice was very soft and quiet, Harry could barely hear him. "_Professor, I swear to Merlin, I did not murder Professor Dumbledore." _This was too much for Harry to hear. He closed the doors as quietly as possible. Just as he was about to turn and retire to the Gryffindor common room, he heard footsteps.

Harry turned around and watched Draco step gracefully through the doors. His famous smirky sneer spread across his face. He would return to his favorite pastime: Tormenting Harry Potter.

"Hello Potter. You look well. I guess it hasn't spread yet."

"What are you on about, Malfoy?" He knew Malfoy was leading him into an insult; he just had a hard time understanding them sometimes.

"Well, I thought you would have gotten some kind of disease from hanging around that filthy Mudblood by now. You know, they're sort of like dogs, _those _people. They give off such a horrible odor, and carry around so many germs. Of course, _you'd _know all about dogs. How is your godfather? Oh, that's right! Aunt Belletrix killed him! Just like the Dark Lord killed your filthy, no-good--" Before Harry could think, he punched Malfoy square in the jaw. The blond spit out a white object that resembled a tooth, and howled in pain.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry spat out with as much venom as he could muster.

"What the bloody hell was that for!?" Draco stared at harry disbelievingly. He had never, in his six years of knowing Harry, thought he would ever hit him.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THAT WAS FOR, MALFOY! I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL SUMMER TO DO THAT! YOU KILLED DUMBLEDORE!"

Malfoy got very quiet again. "I did not kill--"

"But you were going to. And that is the same exact thing. You may be a hero to all of those stupid, evil Slytherins, but don't you think for a second that you're going to be welcomed back by anyone else. Say whatever you want to your cronies and whoever else will bear to listen, but just remember: I was there. I saw everything. I know what really happened. Do anything else to hurt me, my friends, or anyone else, I'll send you straight to Azkaban. Good night, and watch out."

With that, Harry turned his back on a dazed and bleeding Draco, and began to walk up the stairs. Maybe McGonagall believed in second chances, but he would never forgive Draco. In reality, nobody would. But it didn't matter. Draco did not matter.

Harry awoke the next morning ready for the first day of his last year at Hogwarts. He rolled clumsily out of his four-poster and began to dress into his new set of school robes. He tucked his wand and his schedule into his pocket, and set off to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once he took a few bites out of some toast drowned with marmalade, he began to scan his schedule. First up was Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins, then Double Herbology with Hufflepuff. Following lunch was Charms with Ravenclaw and to finish the day: Potions with Slytherin.

After Harry washed down his toast with a tall glass of pumpkin juice, he headed towards Defense Against The Dark Arts. Ron and Hermione started to walk beside him.

"Good morning, Harry," Hermione said cheerfully. She was always so excited about the first day of the school year.

"Hey, mate," Ron yawned. "You didn't get back to the common room until pretty late last night. What kept you?"

"You-Know-Who is back," Harry muttered, not thinking his words out carefully. He had regretted it the moment the words passed his lips.

"WHAT?!" Ron nearly gave two second year girls a heart attack. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WE'VE GOTTA PREPARE WEAPONS, REASEMBLE THE ARMY--"

"No, Ron, not that You-Know-Who. I mean the one that did his bidding and killed Dumbledore.

Hermione gave a little gasp. "Harry! You don't mean Draco Malfoy has come back?" Harry did not like the answer he had to give her.

"That would be correct." Harry's heart sank. "I guess we'd better get to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I can't wait to see Tonks!" Together, the Golden Trio marched into the filling classroom, eagerly awaiting one of their favorite people to teach one of their favorite classes.

_**Please review. Also, I know that the final Harry Potter book has already been released, but I have decided to continue the story anyway. Thank you.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**AStakeThroughMyHeart**_


End file.
